Unprepared
by theboyandgirlwhowaited
Summary: Susan and Lucy have a talk at night about Narnia. Slightly movieverse. During Prince Caspian.


**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Most of these lines are from the movie, so I do hope that Walden Media doesn't sue me for everything I own. ;) I added bits and pieces to their conversation that I made up one night when I couldn't get to sleep. (Yes, I know I'm obsessed) My first fic, so be nice! Lucy/Susan fic. Enjoy.**

**Unprepared**

Lucy was perfectly happy.

She folded her arms behind her head, staring up at the stars dazzling brightly. This was their second adventure to Narnia, and it was so lovely already. Everything she remembered was gone, but there were still things that she remembered. She had hoped for the past year that they would return, and she believed it, too. As she stared up at the night sky, she could spot out all of the Narnian constellations – the ship, the leopard…

She heard Susan's voice from beside her. "Lucy? You awake?"

Lucy let out a contented sigh in reply.

"Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?"

Lucy propped herself up on her elbows, tearing her eyes away from the beautiful sky and towards her sister Susan. "You believe me?" She asked, astonished.

"Well, we got across the gorge," said her sister.

Lucy didn't reply for a long time, going over her sister's question in her mind. "I don't know." She said finally. She looked into her sister's eyes. "Maybe you really didn't want to."

Susan let out a sigh. "You always knew we'd come here, didn't you?" She asked, smiling slightly.

Lucy gave her sister a small smile. "I hoped so." She said truthfully.

Susan sighed again and lay back down onto the grass, staring up at the silver moon. "I was _just _getting used to the fact of living in England again."

Lucy stared at her sister, awed by what she had said. "But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" She asked, just to make sure. She couldn't see why anyone wouldn't _want_ to be there.

"While it lasts," Susan replied simply.

Lucy tilted her head to one side, perplexed. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Susan sighed again. "You know perfectly well what I mean, Lucy." Susan glanced at her sister. Lucy didn't reply, so Susan continued, "Well, last time we left, and I wasn't ready. And I won't be ready this time, either. I'll never be able to leave here, Lucy. How can I?"

Lucy didn't understand her sister. How could she be so silly? "But we're going to come back," said Lucy, trying to act positive. She knew deep down that they _would _go back. It was their true home, after all.

"You don't know that," Susan reminded her sister.

"No," said Lucy slowly. "But I _believe _it."

Susan sighed impatiently and propped her head up on her elbows. "Lucy, it's not like that," explained Susan. "Sometimes things happen that we're unprepared for. It's not at all like your life, where nothing bad happens."

"Is that what you think?" cried Lucy indignantly. "I've gone through plenty of bad times, Susan, as much as you have too. I don't like leaving Narnia, either, but I know that we have to and it's all part of Aslan's plan for us."

"And what's Aslan's plan, then?" demanded Susan.

"How am I supposed to know that? No one knows, only Aslan." Lucy was indignant, shocked by her sister's snotty behavior.

Susan snorted slightly in reply, but said nothing more.

"Susan, why have you changed so much?" Lucy whispered into the darkness as she fell onto the grass, facing towards the trees again. Susan didn't reply, so Lucy reached out and touched her arm lightly, wondering if she was awake or not.

"I'm awake." Susan said, her voice startling Lucy. Lucy waited for her older sister to continue. "When we came back last time, to England I mean, nothing was the same anymore. I felt – different. All my friends – the few friends that I had, seemed younger than me, much younger. So I started sitting alone. And lately I've been trying to find new friends, spending less time away from–--"

"Us," Lucy finished for her. "Less time away from your family." She frowned at her sister, though she couldn't see it.

"Susan, we're supposed to stick together." Lucy spoke quietly. Susan didn't answer.

Lucy rolled over onto her stomach, her chin resting on her hands. "I missed Narnia too, Susan. We all did. We all felt older or different. We were all teased at least once. But the people that teased us didn't know, Susan. We're always going to be queens, Susan, whether we live in Narnia or not. I'll always be Queen Lucy the Valiant and you'll all be Queen Susan the Gentle."

Susan was quiet. "I guess you're right." Susan admitted softly. "Thank you Lucy." Lucy grinned in the darkness and turned over. "And Lucy?" Susan added. Lucy sat up, looking at her sister's body on the grass. "I'm sorry – about how I didn't shoot – when the bear–--"

Feeling Susan's discomfort, she smiled slightly. "It's fine, Su." It was Susan's turn to smile into the darkness this time. "Good night, Susan." Lucy turned away from her older sister.

"Good night, Lucy." Susan whispered.

Lucy stared up at the sky once more. The familiar constellations stared back at her. Lucy smiled. She was home. Finally, she was home.

Lucy gently closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
